New Friend
by jamesb497
Summary: Once upon a time a girl was on vacation with her family to the mountains of Ymir. She went out of the village and got lost in a snowstorm then she met a boy who gave her a snow bunny and then led her back to Ymir. Day 16 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

Once upon a time a girl was on vacation with her family to the mountains of Ymir. She went out of the village and got lost in a snowstorm then she met a boy who gave her a snow bunny and then led her back to Ymir.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Rean Schwarzer a boy of eight years old was playing around the outskirts of his hometown of Ymir. He wanted to have some fun, but his sister didn't want to come and his parents were busy. So here he was running around, making a few snow angels. His parents always told him to be careful and not to get lost.

But Rean know his way around the outskirts of the village like the back of his hand. So he wasn't worried. Heck he bet he could get back to the village in a snowstorm.

He walked around for a few more minutes until he heard something. "Sniff Sniff."

'Huh what was that?' He thought as he walked towards the source of the noise.

As he rounded the tree he saw a young girl. She had blonde hair and looked to be about the same age as him.

'What's a girl doing all the way out here?' he thought.

He walked closer to her but she didn't seem to notice. "Daddy, Mommy." She said.

'She must be lost.' He thought.

He walked up next to her and asked "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Rean with her red eyes that had tears within them.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

She slowly nodded "I was wandering around and playing in the snow and then when tried to get back I-I."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, hey don't worry." But she didn't hear him she just put her head down and continued to cry.

'What do I do?' He thought. Looking around an idea came to his mind.

Rean quickly got to work. When he was finished, he went back to the girl.

"Here." He said as He held out his hand and knelt down next to her

"Huh?" She looked up and saw that he was holding a snow bunny.

"A snow bunny?."

"Yeah do you like it?"

She slowly took the bunny into her hands and got a closer look at it.

"It's cute thank you." She said giving him a small smile. One which he returned.

Then he slowly took off one of his gloves and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

'She's cold.' He thought. "Here." He took off his other glove hand and put them in her hand.

The girl looked at the gloves then back to Rean. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to the cold." He said as he took the gloves and put them on her hands.

He then took off his scarf and warped it around her. She tried to protest but Rean wouldn't budge.

"Thank you um."

"Rean. My name is Rean Schwarzer. What's your name?"

"Alisa. Alisa Reinford."

"Nice to meet you Alisa."

He then stood up and held out his hand. "Come on I'll take you back to Ymir."

She hesitated for a second, but took his hand and he helped her up.

"Come on the village is this way."

Rean and Alisa made their trek back to Ymir.

"So What brings you to Ymir?"

"Huh?"

"Well your not from Ymir right. Are you here on vacation with your parents?"

"Yeah I'm here with my mom and dad."

"So have you been enjoying your time here you know without the whole getting lost thing."

She let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah I like the hot spring they feel so nice and warm."

"Glad to hear it."

They continued walking they saw Ymir in the distance.

"Rean."

"Yes Alisa?"

"Thank you for helping me. And lending me your gloves and scarf."

"Don't worry about it Alisa after all we're friends now right?"

Alisa was shocked for a second before she gave him a big smile. "Yes your right we're friends now…. Hey Rean can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just stand here and close your eyes."

"Okay." Rean said confused but did as he was told.

He stood there for 30 seconds before he said something.

"Alisa what are yo-" Rean was interrupted by a snowball to the face. He opened his to see Alisa with her hand over her mouth giggling.

"The look on your face haha." Rean Immediately retaliated with a snowball of his own hitting her exactly we're she hit him.

"Oh it's on Rean."

The two continued their snowball fight. Both children enjoying every second.

Once they were done with their fun they laid down in the snow out of breath.

"That was so much fun." Alisa said panting.

"Yeah I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

They both turned their heads to each other and smiled. They stayed there for a few minutes before Rean got up.

"Come on." He said as he held out his hand. "We should probably head back."

"Oh yeah." She said a bit sad. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Let's go." Together the two walked the rest of the way back to Ymir.

"Hey Rean?"

"Yeah Alisa." He said as he turned to face her.

"Thank you once again for everything today. For helping me find my way back to Ymir. Thank you for lending me your gloves and scarf. But most importantly Thank you for becoming friends with a girl who you've barely met."

"Your welcome Alisa and thank you for making this day a memorable one."

"It's getting late." She pointed out.

"Yeah I need to get home soon and I'm guessing your family is staying at the Phoenix Wings?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Alisa do you want to play tomorrow?"

"Rean." She took off his gloves and placed them in his hands. "I'm sorry I can't."

"You can't?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ah I see." The two stood there in silence.

"Rean can we talk just for a little longer?" Sadness clearly presented on her face.

"Alisa." He placed his hand in hers. "Of course.

The two talked about many things. Rean talked about his family and Alisa talks about hers they talked about their likes and their dislikes. And so on and so forth until the sun began to set.

"It's time. Rean said.

"Yeah." The two walked towards the entrance of the Phoenix Wings.

"Rean will you write to me?"

"Of course I will Alisa." He said with no hesitation.

The two smiles at each other.

"Oh your scarf." She said as she started to untie the scarf.

"Keep it."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I want you to keep it as a reminder of this day.

"Rean." She then suddenly hugged Rean one which he immediately returned.

"Goodbye Rean and goodnight."

"Goodbye Alisa and goodnight."

Rean watch her want in to the inn then walked back home.

"Mom, Dad I'm back." Alisa said to her parents.

"Welcome back Alisa did you enjoy your final day of vacation?" Her father asked.

"Yes I did." She said as she sat down on the couch next to her father.

"Alisa where did you get that scarf from?"

Alisa looked at the scarf then back to her father.

"I got it from my new friend dad."

"Mom, Dad, Elise." I'm home!

"Welcome back Rean." Elise said.

"Welcome back Rean did you enjoy your day?" His mother asked him.

"Good. Is dad in his study?"

"Yes he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. Rean then started to take off his gloves and coat.

"Rean where's your scarf." Elise asked him.

Rean gave his sister a smile and said. "I gave it to my new friend."


End file.
